Gorgeous Nightmare
by disenchantedlife
Summary: Suzaku has mixed feelings about his best friend after he finds out that he's really Zero. But somewhere in there, still lies Lelouch; a gorgeous, sexy, nightmare that's waiting to be released and taken at a vulnerable moment in both of their lives. Lemon


***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!**

**Okay so this is my beginning of R2... I suppose... Rolo is mentioned, I'm just going to say that Nunnally isn't really in the picture... Lelouch knows he's a prince, and knows that he was exiled after his mother died, along with his younger sister (Nunnally) and he now is with his 'brother' Rolo... so.. yeah... MERRY CHRISTMAQUANZIKAH!**

**Mixed feelings in this story, I feel as if I rushed it. Oh well! ONE SHOT!**

**OH AND P.S. I'll bring you some figgy pudding if you review! lol... (too many Christmas songs)**

"So what's up with you and Lelouch lately? Did you two have a fight?" Rivalz asked his friend, Suzaku Kururugi as they ate lunch together.

"I guess we just sort of grew apart..." Suzaku took a bite of his food and sighed at the taste.

"That's too bad... Is it because of where you work? I know Lelouch doesn't like that you're in the military...he worries about you a lot."

"It's what I do...and he should get over it if that's his problem. It's my life, not his," Suzaku stood up and walked away, throwing his food in the trash.

He stormed outside of the school and removed his uniform jacket, jogging lightly across the campus. He walked next door to where he worked and lived, changing into sweatpants and a white tank. He strolled back outside, still upset about thinking and talking about his former friend. As he stretched, he let his mind wander further about the person he once called friend. His black hair, his sharp violet eyes, how polite he could be, how graceful he was with everything...But none of that mattered anymore, no, not since Suzaku found out that his best friend was also his number one enemy; Zero. Zero was considered a masked terrorist to the Britannians and a savior to the Elevens. Suzaku had been fighting for freedom on the side of the Britannians, for Lelouch, for his friends. So his main goal was to eliminate Zero. His goal had been accomplished once he'd caught his best friend and had his mind rewritten...but he missed his friend...he truly did. Suzaku shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He frowned with a loud sigh and began jogging down the street, his mind still racing with thoughts of Lelouch, his glamorous smile, his curvy body. He groaned in frustration, beginning to run off as fast as he could. He came to a halt when he reached an area by the mall, seeing a figure sitting on a ledge. He did a double take, wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him, thinking too much about Lelouch. But no, the raven was sitting on a 200 plus foot ledge, swinging his feet and looking down.

"Lulu...?" Suzaku walked over and wiped the sweat from his brow. Said boy turned and looked at his old friend, a saddened expression upon his face. "What's wrong?" _'What's wrong with you? What's wrong with me! I don't care about you! Why did I ask that?' _Suzaku smacked himself in the forehead for even approaching the older boy.

"Just...thinking..." he turned away and looked down.

"Lelouch, come back over the ledge..." _'Why do I care... go ahead, fall...Jump, whatever you're going to do... I dare you.'_

"Why bother?" he whispered.

Suzaku walked closer and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Have you been crying...?" _'Push him...'_

"No," he looked away, the redness in his eyes showing.

Suzaku smiled and laughed a bit, "I can still tell when you're lying..."

"What do you care?"

_'What do I care...?'_ Suzaku ran his hand down Lelouch's back, "Tell me what's wrong..."

Lelouch pushed himself off the ledge, his eyes shut tightly. He felt pressure around his wrist and opened his eyes, looking down at the ground that wasn't approaching him. He looked up and saw his ex best friend, holding onto him with both hands.

"Y-you...you can't do this to me..." Suzaku began crying, "I've lost everyone...I can't … I can't lose you too!"

Lelouch didn't speak, only reached his other arm up and grabbed onto Suzaku, allowing the brunette to pull him back over the ledge. The Eleven began crying harder and flung his arms around Lelouch, nuzzling into his neck.

"I can't stay mad at you...You're my best friend, Lulu.. You always have been and I- I can't live without you... We're all each other has left..."

Lelouch blinked and cautiously returned the hug, "Why...why do you hate me? So much?" he felt tears burning his eyes.

"I can't tell you why...Lelouch, I'm under... oath.." he pulled away and wiped both of their tears, looking into his violet orbs.

"Oath... then, I did something... or someone else did..." he sniffled and looked down.

"It has to do with...Zero," Suzaku whispered, hanging his head.

Lelouch found himself confused, "I don't understand..."

"I know you don't...But, well..." he tried to think of a quick lie and one formed in his head, "Zero was after … you. Because he knew you meant a lot to me... so … that's why I can no longer be friends with you... Because he wanted to harm you..."

Lelouch nodded, "But why can't I remember anything?"

Suzaku sighed and sat on the ground, pulling Lelouch down with him. They leaned against the wall and Suzaku looked out into space while Lelouch watched him.

"There's this thing, it's called Geass," he closed his eyes, "Zero had this power, so did a select few others... and it was used on you so that you wouldn't remember anything about your confrontations with Zero...What he looked like, who he was...so that you couldn't talk."

"Zero's been dead for over a year now...Why did it take you so long...so long to be nice to me again?" Lelouch stood up and began walking away, "It hurts, you know... Knowing that my best friend no longer loves me..."

Suzaku jumped up and ran after him, turning the boy around, "Lelouch..." he looked into his eyes with all seriousness, "I love you...I love you so much it hurts, you have no idea... the thoughts I've had about you!" he began shouting, "There's so many things I've gone through for your sake! For Rolo's sake! For the sake of my country! You have no fucking idea!" he grabbed the shaken prince by the throat, "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before in my life...and I have these awful thoughts to do things to you, to keep you away from me, to keep you out of my life!" he slammed their lips together in a violent kiss, forcing his tongue into Lelouch's mouth. Lelouch fought for a second but gave in, returning the harsh kiss. The Eleven pulled away, looking at him with a now softer expression. "You're my prince... and I'm your knight in shining white spandex..." he smiled a bit and brushed the hair from Lelouch's face, "I'm here to protect you, make sure you're safe...and even to love you..."

"...and that's why I can't jump..." he found himself hugging Suzaku again, laying his head on his chest.

Suzaku nodded and held him close, "I need you...and you need me..no matter what the voices in my head are saying."

Lelouch nodded, "I'm sorry..."

"Come home with me..for the night..." the sun was setting behind the duo and the sky was glowing colors of orange, red, purple, and pink. A slight gust of wind came through and swept up Lelouch's hair, adding even more of a glamorous look to his appearance.

"Okay..." he said softly, walking with Suzaku back to where he lived, "my brother...does he still come to check on this place?" Lelouch looked around and followed Suzaku up a metal staircase that led to a hallway.

"Yeah, he does..." Suzaku opened the first door on the left. It led into a small room. There were clothes thrown all over the place, homework spread around, and leftover takeout containers piled up in the trash, "Sorry, it's a total mess..." he pushed some clothes off the bed and gestured for Lelouch to sit down.

"I'm used to it when it comes to you..." he smiled and sat, watching as Suzaku attempted to tidy the room a bit, "what time is it?"

Suzaku stopped and looked at his wrist, reading his watch, "Going on eight thirty..." he walked over and sat down beside Lelouch, "Spend the night?"

The prince nodded and kicked his shoes off, "Got anything I can wear to bed tonight?"

Suzaku felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at Lelouch, thoughts rushing through his head again. _'He's gorgeous... sexy, lovely, beautiful, curvy...'_ "You don't have to wear anything..." he pushed Lelouch over.

Lelouch looked into Suzaku's lust filled eyes and felt his heart begin to race. The raven shook his head no and blushed furiously.

"No, Suzaku..." Lelouch pushed him away slightly, only to receive the Eleven's lips against his neck.

"Mm.." he palmed Lelouch's groin, making him release quiet moans.

"Stop.." he protested and struggled slightly.

Suzaku ignored him, removing the shirt that was covering him. He smiled at his bare chest and leaned down, running his tongue along one of the prince's perky nipples. He let out a squeak and blushed deeper, biting his lip as Suzaku lapped away at the buds, twisting them between his fingers. The brunette hooked his fingers into Lelouch's pants as he kissed down to his navel, giving soft butterfly kisses to his stomach. The prince panted and felt his pants get yanked down with his underwear in one swift motion. Suzaku sat up for a second to admire the view. His prince was curvy and flushed, his cock standing proud between his legs. The brunette ran his fingers along his pubic line, smiling at the smoothness of his skin.

"You're my gorgeous nightmare..." Suzaku whispered, removing his own shirt.

"Why a nightmare...?" Lelouch returned the whisper, watching Suzaku strip off his shirt. He reached his hands up and ran them down his abs, feeling every inch he could.

"Because every moment of my life I live in misery, with or without you..." he leaned down and kissed him softly, much more gentle than their first kiss, filling this one full of passion and desire.

"Well that's...good to know.." Lelouch toyed with his hair and smiled.

Suzaku laughed slightly and spread Lelouch's legs. He wet his fingers with saliva and slid one into him. The prince winced a bit before relaxing into the younger boys touch, allowing him to explore the inside of his body. Suzaku slid another finger into him and began scissoring him slowly. Lelouch gasped and bucked his hips, meeting the fingers that were prodding him. Suzaku pressed his lips to Lelouch's, shoving his tongue into his mouth. They kissed lightly and relaxed together. Suzaku smirked against Lelouch's lips before pulling away and removing his fingers from the small boy. Lelouch whimpered at the loss of contact, but was surprised when Suzaku removed his pants and slid his hardened member into his body. Lelouch bit his lip and tried to relax, but found it hard to. Suzaku couldn't believe how tight, and how hot, Lelouch's body was. He couldn't quite contain himself, and soon began thrusting into his prince. Lelouch felt a tremendous pressure in his lower back as Suzaku slammed into him. The pain dissipated after a while, and Lelouch was soon meeting Suzaku's thrusts. He reached up and ran his hands up and down Suzaku's muscular back, holding onto him as their bodies tangled together. The brunette pressed his lips against Lelouch's pale neck, sucking gently as he did so.

"I..." Lelouch dug his nails into Suzaku's back, moaning loudly.

Suzaku groaned and thrust deeper, ramming into Lelouch's prostate. The young prince screamed and arched his back before sinking his teeth into Suzaku's neck. Lelouch was pulled up so he was sitting in Suzaku's lap. He instinctively bounced up and down, riding Suzaku's thick length. Suzaku watched and smiled as he held the prince's hips, glad to know that he was his, only his. He could abuse him how he wished. Lelouch held onto Suzaku's shoulders as he rode him, causing them both to moan and scream in pleasure. Lelouch shuttered, his body jerking and his cock twitching. He moaned cutely before spilling his cum between the two. Suzaku gasped at Lelouch's sudden tightness, cumming inside of him with a loud groan. The prince collapsed against him, still shaking slightly from his orgasm. They laid on the bed together, in each others arms.

"Good morning Suzaku!" Rivalz grinned, throwing his arm around the young Eleven.

"Morning," he yawned.

"Why so tired? Normally you're wide awake," he admired the bite marks and bruises on Suzaku's neck before smirking to himself, "did you have fun last night?"

"What?" Suzaku looked at his gaze and touched his neck, feeling the slight soreness of where Lelouch had bit down on him, "oh...that," he shrugged.

Lelouch walked into the school, bags under his eyes, and shoulders slumped. He trudged along, limping slightly.

"Good morning, Lulu..." Suzaku smiled softly and walked over to him, "are you feeling well?"

"Just fine, Suzaku..." Lelouch sighed and leaned against him before whispering, "my lower back hurts...really bad..."

"You may need a massage," Suzaku rubbed his back and smiled, "let's get to the student council room, Milly is waiting."

"Mm.." he nodded and walked with his two friends.

Rivalz smirked at the matching bites on Lelouch's neck, "So... you two are getting along pretty well today, what were you up to last night, Lelouch?" he held the door for the two, following behind them.

"Not much.." he sat down and winced.

"Where did you get those huge hickeys?" Milly shouted, rushing over and looking at their necks. Suzaku and Lelouch blushed in sync, turning away, "Oh my gosh! You didn't!" no response, "Well it's good to see that you two are friends again!" she giggled, "Oh, and Lulu... ice helps."

Lelouch's blush turned into a deeper shade of red, "Shut up."

Suzaku began laughing and sat down, "Well I suppose she's right, Lulu.." Suzaku rubbed his back and planted a kiss on the top of his head, not caring who saw.


End file.
